


"I promise."

by TheBloodOrange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodOrange/pseuds/TheBloodOrange
Summary: "We should take them for Shawarma." He suggested, Natasha raised an eyebrow."Make them official avengers Huh?""Yeah they deserve it." Steve mused, Natasha got a serious look on her face."Promise me you won't pull a dumb stunt and die on this mission" demanded the redhead, Steve blinked. "Please just promise me." Natasha added, Steve nodded.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys it! Its slightly angsty. Hehehe

Natasha and Steve stepped off the ship and back onto the grass, the team hadn’t spoken since The Titan had been killed, Natasha’s blonde hair had small specks of purple dotted in it, her features were laced with disbelief as she headed back toward the compound, Steve stayed behind to talk to Carol.

Thor walked past her numbly, his eyes looked dead. He had abandoned Stormbreaker in the ship obviously not wanting to carry the Titan killer. 

She wanted to talk to him, she really did but she couldn’t bring herself to. He just looked so down and how could she help- they all failed. Her feet hurt, everything just ached, there was no coming back this time, she angled her head to see if Steve had finished his conversation. 

Natasha continued her trek back to the showers, the blisters on her feet stinging with each step, she definitely had some rib fractures. As she entered her quarters she sighed, looking about the room Tony hadn’t changed it since she left, there were still cabinets full of weapons and jewelry. 

Leaning down to sit on her bed she sighed before prying off her boots, she winced as she peeled off her socks seeing the bruising and blisters she had left untreated for days after the battle. 

Natasha unclasped the buckles on her vest and shook it off her back leaving only her black suit underneath. She unhinged her widow-bites from her wrist and placed them on the cabinet beside her. 

She stood slowly using the desk to keep her from falling- she was begging to crash from the adrenaline and hadn't realised how much pain she had been in for the past few days. 

The walk to her bathroom was the most painful she felt in ages, as the blonde began to open the door to her on-suite when a knock rang out from her door. 

"Come in." She huffed, there was a click and the person walked in- Steve stood there his shoulder slumped and his eyes lost.

"I just came to check if you're okay." He told her, Natasha smiled at him. Even after they had fought in a battle, lost all their friends and killed Thanos he was still worried about her. 

"Just a few cuts and bruises but other than that I'm good." She replied, Steve shook his head slightly. 

"That's not what I meant-" she interrupted him before he could continue. Natasha knew what she meant, she knew if she told him how she felt it would break her. 

"I know what you meant Steve." She whispered her voice cracking slightly, she saw him look away and she turned her body so she was facing him. 

Steve and Natasha locked eyes for a second and something passed between them- a feeling of understanding maybe even compassion but not for each other. For the ones who had been ripped away from them. 

"Nat…" he tried but before he could continue she rushed forward, she didn't want him to continue she knew what would happen he couldn't hold it in anymore and neither could she. 

Natasha wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, he stood shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. 

They weren't sure how long they stood like that for, just holding each other and Natasha wasn't sure when she started crying but when she spoke she noticed the feeling of tears against her skin. 

"We'll get them back…" she mumbled into his shirt, Steve let out a shaky breath. 

"How?" He sounded so hopeless- she had never heard him like that before not even in Berlin. 

"I- I don't know but I promise we will." She said pulling back from the hug and wiping her tears from her cheeks, she looked up at him and noted that he too had tears caught in his eyes. 

"It's never going to be the same…I can't give you that life anymore…" He whispered looking away from her, Natasha lifted up her hand to his cheek, he moved his hand to cover hers. 

"We may never be normal people, and that life you promised me sounds great...but I'm fine with how ever I live- whether it's as an avenger or not along as you're with me." Natasha comforted him, it seemed to have some effect on him but his eyes still hadn't met hers. 

"Steve…we'll get them back, all of them- at whatever cost… I promise." Natasha sounded confident now and she was. She would do anything to bring her friends back. Anything. 

Steve nodded in acknowledgement and Natasha turned away removing her hand from his cheek. 

"I'm gonna go clean up." She told him, he nodded and placed himself on her bed, Natasha knew he needed her right now but she also needed a moment. Just one second to cool off. 

~•~  
TIME SKIP TO: 2023 ENDGAME 

"If this works…we get them back and go have that life." He told her a grin placed on his features, Natasha turned and smiled back at her partner. 

They both sat in the common room, the others had left for bed leaving the two to talk. 

"Yeah, I miss Sam and Wanda, I even miss Barnes." She smirked leaning back in her chair and throwing her leg up on the table. 

"You don't miss Bucky." He snorted, Natasha placed a fake look of offense on her face. 

"I do…as much as I hated their bickering Bucky and Sam were amusing." She took a sip from her mug and smiled. 

"We should take them for Shawarma." He suggested, Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

"Make them official avengers Huh?" 

"Yeah they deserve it." Steve mused, Natasha got a serious look on her face. 

"Promise me you won't pull a dumb stunt and die on this mission" demanded the redhead, Steve blinked. "Please just promise me." Natasha added, Steve nodded. 

"I'll try-" Natasha eyes hardened. "Fine. I promise you I won't do anything stupid and die on this mission." He mocked putting his left hand to his heart, she smirked into her cup and rolled her eyes. 

"Good." 

~•~  
TIME SKIP TO: AFTER TONY'S FUNERAL 

Steve slumped down in his chair and slowly undid his tie, Tony was gone, Natasha was gone. 

His Natasha was gone and they couldn't even bury a boddie- he was overjoyed that his friends were back but she was gone. 

"God Nat where did we go wrong…?" He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, Steve had to leave to bring back the stones in a couple days but he couldn't stop thinking about Natasha. 

How she was lying at the bottom of some cliff on a cold planet, he was grateful Clint had been there when she died but it should have been him that went with her. 

But he also knew Natasha was too goddam stubborn to let any of them die instead of her, he thought of her often after the battle. 

How he knew she would have been so proud to see everyone fight together how she would have reacted when Tony snapped and how happy she would have been to see that purple bastard turn to dust. 

Bucky entered the room of the cabin and plonked himself beside Steve.

"I heard about Nat...I'm sorry man she was...she was a good one." Steve could tell Bucky was uncomfortable talking about Natasha but he was glad he was trying. 

"Yeah she was…" An Idea popped into Steve's head and he smirked, "I'm gonna take you, Sam and Wanda to go get Shawarma." The blonde told his friend.

"Oh- okay" he laughed, "Is it nice…?" Bucky question with caution, Steve snorted. 

"Not at all." 

~•~  
Steve had two particles left. He had already returned all six stones but had requested two more pym particles before he left, Bruce hadn't questioned it and gathered why he had asked for them. 

He chose to go back to the day of the mission and the location of the compound. Steve knew Natasha was going to be alone for a couple hours in the compound whilst everything was being set up. 

He walked around the compound a few minutes before he reached his destination- her room. 

He opened the door without hesitation and entered the room but was quickly met with a shoe to the head. 

"Woah calm down!" He shouted, lifting his arms above his head. 

"Jesus Steve! I could have killed-" she was cut off abruptly by Steve, he threw himself forgot and wrapped her in a hug, he knew he was crushing her but he didn't care because this was his last chance to see her.

"You know I love you right?" Steve said pushing her back and cupping her face in his hands, she looked annoyed. 

"Yeah Steve I know- Are you okay?!" The redhead inquired, Steve laughed. 

"Never been better...Nat before we go on this time heist I need you to promise me something." 

"Is this payback for the other day?" She removed his hands from her face, smirked and placed her arms across her chest. 

"No no, Just promise me you know how much I love you." 

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed. 

"You're strange but if it means that much to you…" she sighed "I promise you I know how much I love you." Natasha stated. 

"Good! Okay I have to get going now." He rushed quickly walking back over to the door- in less than 10 minutes Tony would walk in and beckon her to join the team and Steve couldn't risk anymore interactions.

"What! Steve?!" She laughed, "I love you too." She said with a smile that made him want to stay in that moment forever. 

"You promise?" He smiled back, she nodded. 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a kudos and review it means alot Xxx


End file.
